Talk:Dragon's Mouth
Quoting Jedd's summary: "The deed is done, but I've got to admit, the name needs a major overhaul. It combines my two least favorite words in Oberin by far". Agree, agree, and agree, but was feeling lonely in my dislike for those words. ;-) I think some people call it Troll Cave, for some old RTQ in there. Maybe it would be worth it exploring the origins of the place IC? Perhaps we'll also want to list major RTQ events that took place there. Cassandrawiz (talk) 14:26, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Those efforts would be worthwhile, to be sure, but I intend on exploring it OOC too! Just how old the place is, I have no idea, but a little bit of digging would help. Anyways, I'll have to put off any meaningful operations until Thanksgiving break. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 04:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. I'll see what I can learn. Shogun or Sam might remember when the cave was made. If not, Charnath should. Cassandrawiz (talk) 12:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to go to the other caves that are like the "dungeon cave" and add them such as the the one in the duldrus mountains and the one that is above the this cave by about 50 tiles or so (I may be off but not by much). I know there are a few others that look way cool and just as empty. And that platform that is near the edge of the world due south. It looks like a floating dock. Is it okay to chronicle these locations or is it complicating matters? I am sure a lot of the older players know about these places, remember what they were used for, and may have even participated in these adventures that they were created for, but then you have players like me that stumble upon them and have no idea why they are here or their purpose. Finding someone who knows is even more difficult. I would LOVE to communicate with Sam!!! It just seems like so many of the older players are inactive nowadays. Mrgeorgevargas (talk) 15:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) There are several RTQ reports with uses of the places, and their origin. Part of the beauty of doing stuff for the wiki, at least for people like Jedd and I, is to dig old reports and such. The platform in the sea is, I think, a privateer hideout. I'm pretty sure it's fairly recent and its origin should be easy to find in the reports. I think you can feel free to write up about whichever area you want - people can add what they know later, I guess. :) Cassandrawiz (talk) 16:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I think it's a good idea - the unnamed Duldrus cave is often overlooked. There have been a fair few bits of RTQ 'history' that could be added to the page as well. As for the nearby cave that leads to the snow, this is part of the Hidden Peak. When I first discovered this cave, I thought it was something else completely, so in my usual haste I created a whole new article entitled Serpent's Spire (named by consensus of the discoverers). I've been meaning to fuse the two articles for an absurdly long time now, but I can't allow myself to do so lest I get sucked in again, and that's the last thing I need right now. My long list is still on my dashboard, collecting dust, but I haven't forgotten about it! The wooden platform of which you speak is often referred to as the "Dojo" in OOC circumstances. I have no idea how that name came about - the place was added when I was on a very lengthy hiatus. If you're going to go excavating in the forums, this places it somewhere in 2010 or 2011. A couple of articles on the wiki refer to the Dojo, but it doesn't have its own page. IC, the Dojo is usually referred to as a pirate ship of some sort. For some references, check out Captain Jass and, hell, even the picture on my character's page (Jedd). So yes - feel free to make new pages for these locations. All of the ones mentioned deserve their own articles. Most of the tiny islands flung throughout the seas don't need their own page, however. If I'm not mistaken, Charonia started to make a comprehensive catalogue of these islands somewhere on the wiki. Apologies for the late-night ramble, -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 07:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) After all these years, we still haven't a better name for this place? Cassandrawiz (talk) 16:35, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Oh wow. It's been "The Dragon's Mouth" or "Dragon's Mouth Cave" in my mind for several years now. Or at least, every single RTQ chronology entry / lore article has been referring to it as Dragon's Mouth all this time. How we got here, I don't really remember. I think it may have had something to do with Hayate's map. Whatever the case was, I might just change it now. :P Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 17:55, November 23, 2019 (UTC)